


Sick Day

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confused Dean, Cute, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, m! preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam just a BIG suprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I put a really big suprise in this and I hope you like it

"Shhh... stop it your ok," Dean whispered into his brother's ear as he trembled on the bed they now shared once again. He traced  his fingers up and down his spine, loving the little moans that would escape when they reached the very bottom.

"I'm sorry De.," Sam whispered into the nape of his neck, which made his brother love him even more.

"Shhh, no more apologies. I forgive you and you forgive me," He smiled when his baby brother sighed, relaxing into his gentle touches even more. 

"I-I'm gonna go into heat soon..." He whispered softly, squirming just slightly from the pressure building inside of him, starting from the bottom of his stomach. "If your not... ya' know comfortab-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He interrupted, stroking his cheek lightly and smiling gently.

"...Because... you rejected me..." His voice was reduced to a faint mumble, something that absolutly tore Dean apart from the inside out.

"... I know, and I'm so sorry Sammy... but I want you again, I want to mate you and for you to be mine again... more than anything in the world," he bit his lip and looked up bashfully as his brother smiled.

"Really? Promise?" 

"Promise baby boy, I'll try not to jump to conclusions anymore," This made Sam sigh happily and nuzzled closer into his neck, feeling so warm and loved.

"Ok... De. can you get me some ice, please?" His heat was coming, he could feel it now slowly churning inside him, which made his skin feel like it was boiling. His stomach was churning, his head was spinning, he could of swore that he just moaned out loud, and this was only the beginning. His heat's weren't usually this strong, this powerful, and it was probably because he was away from his Alpha for over a month. His body wasn't used to it, and it was just now getting used to Dean's scent again, and his touches. "Ugh.... ok I need to get out of these clothes," He whispered before squirming out of Dean's lap and stripping down to his boxers. He honestly felt lke shit, he felt like he had the flu times a million, and Dean could definately tell. 

His brother immediatly jumped up and exited the hotel room, going to the ice machine with the bucket provided in the room.

"Alright get yourself together, Sammy needs you," He whispered to himself outside the door before entering again. He was worse, he had only been gone for a couple minutes but his brother's skin was flushed a deep red, with darker splotches everywhere. 

"D-Dean... somthing's wrong," He whimpered, he was trembling and sweating all over.

"What? What do you mean 'something's wrong'? Like- like what?" he set the bucket of ice on the floor and ran over to his baby brother who was whimpering on the bed. 

"Dean... I need you to go in my bag.... and get the pregnancy testers."

"What the fuck did you just say?" He was half way to the duffel bag when the question finally regestered in his brain. 

"Pregnancy testers Dean... now," His voice was so soft, he barely had enough strength to hoist himself out of the bed and head to the bathroom right across the room. Dean handed him one before he shut the door and groaned loudly. His older brother was going completly out of his mind, pacing back and forth trying to process what had just happened in the last 20 seconds. 

He snapped to attention when the door slowly opened, with the pregnancy tester in Sam's shaky hand. His eyes were glued to the white piece of plastic, as if his life would end if it didn't give off the right information. He slowly made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge, ignoring his older brother's relentless questions and sighs of frustration. 

"Sammy, will you please tell me what the fu-" 

"I'm pregnant..." Sam interupted, his voice filled with shock more than anything else. He stared at the tester more, fearing that it would change any moment, but it didn't the two blue lines stood clear on the screen. 

"Let me see it," Dean was in shock but wasn't completly convinced that his baby brother was pregnant, he had played this joke before. When Sam handed him the stick his eyes grew wider than if he had seen God himself, they twinkled with hope and happiness and slight worry. "Sammy... your pregnant," he whispered, turning the tester over and over again in awe.

"Yeah I know I just told yo-"

"Holy shit Sammy, your fucking pregnant!" His voice was filled with wonder and excitement and that made his younger brother smile so brightly. " How do we know if it's a boy or a girl? I mean how old is it? What if it's hurt in there, I mean what if it can't breath. And how the hell are you gonna get that thing out-" 

"Dean!" Sam interrupted, making the older Winchester stop in his tracks and snap his attention to him. "You need to calm down alright? I can smeel your pheromones from over here," This made Dean slightly blush and sit right next to his adorable, pregnant, Omega. 

"I'm sorry Sammy, I just- I love you and-" 

"I know... now kiss me before I get impacient," Sam smiled lightly. 

"Alright come here you sexy thing," Dean snickers before locking their lips together and moaning softly at the feeling. It had been weeks since he's felt his silky soft lips, weeks since he's heard that sexy moan. He deepens the kiss even more loving the moment they have just created.                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback guys, please please please:)


End file.
